


Joy Felt Better on Earth

by kyliebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke parents, F/M, Kabby, M/M, Memori - Freeform, briller - Freeform, briller parents, rasper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliebellarke/pseuds/kyliebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 years after the defeat of ALIE, The Sky people have made a new life. Bellamy and Clarke are proud parents to a daughter, Bryan and Miller decide to have a family. Octavia is happily an aunt. Raven and Jasper have moved in together, Murphy and Emori are happily married. Kane and Abby are proud grandparents and are in two in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy rolled over to find Clarke still peacefully asleep. She looked so blissful and happy, it reminded him of his favourite moment between them. Bellamy closed his eyes so he could picture one of the happiest moments in his life.  
"Bellamy, can you come in here?" Clarke shouted from the other room.  
Bellamy raced in, almost as a habit of her being in trouble. It had been two years since they left the grounders for good. Luna's clan was the only one they sometimes interacted with, they were living outside of grounder boundaries but they were close enough that they could still get to Luna's clan with a few days drive.  
"Clarke," Bellamy whispered.  
"I have something important to tell you," Clarke hummed.  
Panic overwhelmed Bellamy, it was hard to be excited about news because of the past.  
"W-what is it Clarke?" Bellamy asked nervously.  
She smiled, calming Bellamy's nerves. This wasn't bad news.  
"I'm pregnant," Clarke beamed.  
"You're... you- pregnant?" Bellamy stammered.  
Tears filled his eyes. He was overcome with happiness.  
"Yes," Clarke giggled, "We're gonna have a baby."  
Bellamy picked Clarke up, spinning her around and kissing all over her face. He was crying at this point, he was so filled with joy. Clarke had started to cry as well, life was so different for them now. It was so wonderful, they finally got to be happy and they didn't have to fight every day.  
"I love you Bell," Clarke said.  
"And I love you," Bellamy said, kissing her cheek.  
Bellamy opened his eyes as Clarke stirred in her sleep, she rolled into him, snuggling into his warmth. Clarke's hair almost seemed to glow in the morning light, Bellamy was happy that his daughter had Clarke's hair colour. His thoughts wandered to his daughter's birth.  
"Clarke it's time to push," Abby said calmly.  
Clarke took in a deep breath, as she wiggled her fingers towards Bellamy's hand. He gripped her hand tightly, the way he always had.  
After what seemed like forever of pushing for Clarke, the baby finally made its way out.  
"It's a girl!" Abby exclaimed.  
Bellamy instantly started crying. He always wanted to have a girl. Abby placed her into Bellamy's arms after cleaning her off. His tears followed even more as his daughter looked up at him. He could see a few small blonde curls on the top of her head. Her face had a couple freckles across her nose.  
"She's beautiful," Bellamy cried, handing her to Clarke.  
"She has your eyes," Clarke giggled through tears.  
Bellamy sat in the bed next to Clarke, kissing her head as he stared at his beautiful daughter.  
"Athena," Bellamy whispered.  
"Athena...That's beautiful," Clarke replied, "Athena Lin Blake."  
Bellamy nodded in agreement, a small tribute to Lincoln, one of the many people they'd lost. Athena grabbed at Bellamy's finger, making even more tears fall down his cheeks.  
"I love you both," Bellamy proudly said.  
"I love you too Bell, and Athena will too," Clarke replied, "Who couldn't love a man that's going to be the best dad in the world."  
Bellamy kissed Clarke, wishing this moment of bliss would last forever.  
"Daddy, daddddddddy!" Athena jumped into their bed, "MOMMY WAKE UP."  
Clarke grumbled as she woke. Bellamy was already awake and embracing his 5 year old daughter. Athena kissed her father's cheek and then pounced onto her mom, kissing her nose.  
"Mommy stop being sleepy! Auntie O is home today!!!" Athena yelled.  
Octavia had been away for the last 2 months at Luna's oil rig. Today was finally the day she would be home, and she said it was for a long time. Octavia left them often, but she always found her home here.  
"Okay let's get you dressed princess." Bellamy picked up Athena, leaving Clarke to stretch her way awake.  
Clarke stood in the doorway as Bellamy helped Athena pick out her most "warrior-like" attire, which ended up just being a black tee shirt and black pants. But that was enough for Athena, she looked up to Octavia.  
After she was content with her outfit she pranced over to Clarke, practically begging her to braid her hair like Octavia's. Clarke was happy to do this, anything to make her daughter happy, even though the warrior braids reminded her of her past.  
An hour passed and then there was a knock at the door. Athena bolted through the house and swung open the doorway.  
"AUNTIE O!" Athena chuckled.  
Octavia embraced Athena for a long hug and then walked into the house with Athena's hand in hers. Bellamy and Clarke's eyes widened as they saw a obvious belly bump and the pregnancy glow on her face.  
"O are you..." Bellamy paused.  
"With a bun in the oven?" Clarke questioned, trying to not tell Athena about it this way.  
"Yes! Bryan and Miller are going to have a baby!" Octavia exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia explains how she became the surrogate mother, and a surprise at the ending

"Oh my god!!! Uncle Miller and Bryan are having a kid!?" Athena yelled.   
Athena turned around jumping into Bellamy's arms, at first she was very happy but then her expression turned to confusion.  
"Wait...they are both boys?" Athena questioned.   
"Well, there's a medical procedure where a woman can help allow two men to have a baby," Clarke explained.   
"I was honored to do it for them," Octavia said.   
Bryan and Miller sat outside feeding their chickens. Octavia was wandering around, feeling especially upset today. She missed Lincoln terribly. She stopped in her tracks are she heard what they were talking about.   
"I want us to have kids Nate," Bryan said.   
"I want to have kids too Bryan," Miller replied.   
Octavia could hear them kiss from where she was standing. Her heart sank as she realized she would never have children. Lincoln was the only person she wanted that life with, she would be fine on her own, but some days she wondered what it would be like to have someone look at her the way Athena looks at Bellamy and Clarke.  
"I don't know who we should ask..." Miller continued, "I mean, everyone's in a relationship, I wouldn't want to impose on them by asking someone's girlfriend to become a surrogate."  
Everyone except for Octavia, she felt weak in her knees. They were right. Raven had Jasper, Harper had Monty, and Emori had Murphy. Octavia suddenly had an idea.   
"Miller...Bryan," Octavia mumbled as she walked by them.   
She gulped. This was something she wanted to do for them. Lincoln would want her to help them, to have a life past travelling and being alone.   
"I overheard your conversation," Octavia said, "I want to help you guys."  
Octavia could see the look of shock on their face, she was never close to either of them. She watched as they processed her request, and looked at their farm, and their chickens. They got the life they always hoped to have, and she was going to help them make it even more complete.   
"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.   
"Octavia...you aren't here often," Miller mumbled.   
"I will be now. I just have to finish a few things at Luna's rig, and then I'll come home before I'm even done my first trimester," Octavia replied.  
"There's no guarantee this will work," Miller said.  
"Then we can try again," Octavia replied, "Just promise me I will be in the baby's life."  
A look between them was all it took, they had made up their minds.  
"Thank you so much Octavia," Miller exclaimed.  
"Let's go to see Abby," Bryan cheered.  
Octavia explained to them what happened. Bellamy beamed, always a proud brother. Clarke nodded, going through medical concerns in her head. She thought Octavia would probably be okay.   
"So is it a boy!" Athena giggled.   
"We won't know for another month or two," Octavia giggled, "I actually have to go see Abby, make sure everything is alright."   
"Well I'm coming! My Auntie is gonna have a baby," Athena chuckled.   
"We're coming too," Bellamy said.   
Clarke nodded in agreement. They walked out of their house, to find Miller and Bryan waiting for Octavia. Bellamy took Clarke's hand, remembering the happiness of the stage their pregnancy is in.   
Abby laughed when they all showed up for Octavia's ultrasound. Kane was there too, he spent most of his time at the infirmary unless he was needed elsewhere. Octavia laid down, exposing her stomach to Abby. Miller and Bryan held hands, both of them feeling nervous but immensely happy as well.   
Everyone watched the screen as the image popped up. Clarke and Abby were the only ones who realized exactly what they were looking at. There was two babies, not just one. Often times multiple eggs would be fertilized in this process, normally only one worked.   
"Bryan, Miller," Abby paused, "Octavia... You're having twins!"  
"TWO BABIES?!" Athena smiled, "OH MY GOSH!"   
Bellamy laughed and patted Athena's head. Clarke kissed Bellamy on the cheek, she would always love watching him with their daughter. Bryan and Miller kissed each other softly, Miller had tears in his eyes.   
"I'm so happy Nate," Bryan said.  
"Me too," Miller said, "Thank you Octavia."  
Octavia nodded, forcing tears back in her eyes. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride. For the next 7 months Octavia was going to have something to protect and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is a memory of how Octavia decided to be the surrogate mother, and the excitement of Athena to have another kid in their village


End file.
